The present invention relates generally to hair grooming appliances and, more particularly, to handheld electric hair grooming appliances with detachable heads.
Conventional electric hair grooming appliances typically include a handle and a working head detachably mounted on the handle. When using these conventional appliances, the user may experience difficulty in properly aligning and attaching the head onto the handle. It has also been known in some hair grooming appliances for the head to become inadvertently detached from the handle. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a grooming appliance with improved ease of attachment of the head to the handle and reduced risk of inadvertent detachment of the head therefrom.